Body boards are very popular for wave riding or floating where the rider lays or sits on the body board. A typical body board includes a panel of foam plastic which may be somewhat resilient and flexible. It is common practice to utilize a leash which is connected to the leg or ankle of the rider and the body board. The purpose of the leash is to prevent the rider from losing the body board in the event of a fall. Connectors or "leash anchors" have been developed which are adapted to secure the leash cord to a body board. One such leash anchor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,615, Robert B. Nealy, granted May, 1981. In this device it can be seen that there is a passage in the upper head of the connector through which the cord is run and looped back on itself to provide connection between the cord and the body board. Such a configuration, however, is hard to manufacture and, for that reason, a more common design, illustrated in the FIG. 6, includes a raised tab on the head of the connector which is provided with a hole through which one end of the leash cord is inserted and tied back on itself. Such a head design, although well suited for connecting the leash to the body board, is undesirable in that leash connector extends above the upper surface of the body board which can result in discomfort and even injury. Desirably, the leash connector should not extend above the upper surface of the body board.